Ariana Hamal
Ariana Hamal is one of the core characters and member of Project Zodiac, representing Aries. Appearance As a human, Ariana is a tall young girl with prominent, angled cheekbones and slender figure. Her hair is dark red and usually tied into some fashion of braid. She has dark green eyes, full lips and fallow colored skin. Personality Ariana usually carries an aggressive and confrontational attitude, making her seem rather unapproachable. She has a short temper, and sometimes acts intentionally antagonistic to her fellow teammates just to voice her discontent at being forced into Project Zodiac. However, deep down, Ariana knows that the cause she's been pushed into fighting for is a good one, and in some sense does wish to put her position to good use. Part of her enjoys this unique experience and wants to treat it like an adventure. Although her bitterness can take the best of her, she's also very loyal to those on her good side and can be extremely brave and courageous whilst in battle, albeit somewhat reckless. Backstory Ariana's powers manifested at an early age, long enough ago that she no longer has any memories of her family as her faction effectively quarantined her once they took notice of her powers. Despite growing up discontent and hostile towards what she viewed as a prison, the United Planetary Council took notice of her abilities and after years of evaluation, decided her a candidate for Project Zodiac and a forefront for a leader's position. She was put under a special training regime, but remained uncooperative and hostile towards her superiors, which cost her the aforementioned position as team leader. Before being relocated to the main training facility for Project Zodiac, Ariana met and developed a romantic relationship with a fellow quarantined inmate. The two were equally discontent with their lives in the faction's facility, and had planned to escape. Ariana was involuntarily relocated before they ever got a chance to act their plan, however, and she was unable to explain her situation to her girlfriend as Project Zodiac was top secret. They parted on bad terms as Ariana's girlfriend viewed this as Ariana leaving her behind. She never got a chance to explain herself, and still carries constant guilt from this to her life on Earth. She wishes to go back as soon as possible to make things right again. Relationships Project Zodiac Although rocky, Ariana does maintain a close relationship with the rest of the team. She is closest with Gemma, bonding through Ariana's enjoyment of Gemma's dramatic antics and a genuine trust in her. Although Gemma's antics still cause discord within the team, they never target Ariana, and in return Ariana's anger is never directed at Gemma. She is roommates with Lidia, and although Ariana is fascinated with Lidia's polished and poised nature, she also tends to think of her as fake and is, as of now, unable to place any trust in her. In turn, Lidia is constantly agitated by Ariana's antagonism and, although tries to play peacemaker, her favor for harmony usually falls on deaf ears. She is also visibly friendly with Scarlet, the two sharing a rebellious nature, but both have a volatility that will put them at odds as well. Although she is outwardly hostile towards most of her teammates, she does appreciate them in different ways and has many things she enjoys about them, though never admitting so. For example, she appreciates Tawny and Sage's optimistic and honest natures, despite displaying annoyance at their attitudes. Viola's perfectionism and cautious nature grates Ariana, though the two realize they have much to learn from each other. She resents Leonardo's authority, but secretly admires his skills and courageousness. She deprecates Candi for her frailness, but out of concern the lack of tact to properly display her worry. She's also impatient with Pierce and Aquil's odd ramblings, but warms up to their dispositions. Family Ariana's family is not known, as she was forcefully quarantined and not allowed contact. She has no memories of them, at least none that she speaks about. Category:Characters